


Unspoken

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Mild Language, Shameless Smut, just....smut with some sort of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, ‘I love you’ can be said in totally different ways, or without needing to be said at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Purely inspired by the hand fetish thing going on with Kyuhae at the moment. Also, it's been awhile since I last wrote smut, so why not write about this interesting new development.
> 
> *Snorts herself at her lame excuse for wanting smut*
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun likes to think he is a direct person.

 

He can come up with a sharp comeback within 0.1 seconds, react on stage quick enough when a problem arises, and is generally someone who knows how to act and get what he needs done.

 

So why is he currently lying on his boyfriend’s bed, breathing in the male’s scent that causes his insides to burn with pure need, unable to tell said boyfriend that he looks particularly jumpable right now as he works on his new album  he’s doing with Hyukjae again.

 

Kyuhyun is in the perfect position. He’s on a bed - ideal location, he’s currently got his head on the male’s lap, watching the male’s lips as he murmurs the lyrics he’s getting used to, and yet, Kyuhyun is still lying here, boiling with the urge to ravish Donghae, but unable to actually do so.

 

Kyuhyun blames the male entirely. He makes Kyuhyun a shy mess nine times out of ten.

 

Kyuhyun swallows, feeling his body slowly burn as he continues to watch those sinful lips move and be bitten in concentration.

 

The male is an absolute cock tease, and Kyuhyun loves and hates it.

 

“You can put on a movie instead of watching me,” Donghae comments, not even looking down at Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun pouts. “Maybe I like watching.”

 

“Then why do you keep fidgeting?”

 

_Because I want you to be all over me and all over this bed instead of doing your work._

“Your bed is uncomfortable,” he says instead, his thought causing his blood to pound through him.

 

Donghae snorts at that. “First time I’m hearing you complain.”

 

“I’m a polite guy.”

 

“Then why don’t you go to your own bed?”

 

“Because then who will I annoy in an empty room?” Kyuhyun comments back, despite all the thoughts ravaging his brain of them fucking.

 

He’s amazed sometimes at how calm sounding he can be despite being a horny mess.

 

Donghae finally looks down at him, putting the ipad aside a little. “Hot?”

 

Kyuhyun blinks. “No?”

 

“You look flushed.”

 

Kyuhyun’s face burns even more at that, causing Donghae to chuckle.

 

“You’re adorable sometimes,” the male murmurs as he briefly kisses Kyuhyun on the head before settling further back against his pillows, ipad back up so he can go back to memorising.

 

Kyuhyun glares at the ipad, his cheeks burning, and his toes curling as he holds back his need.

 

He’s a responsible adult. He’s a supportive partner.

 

He will not disturb his boyfriend for sex.

 

Kyuhyun chants this in his head for the next hour until Ryeowook calls them for dinner.

 

 

 

 

He leaves subtle hints.

 

He touches Hae up on stage.

 

Gives him the alluring gaze whenever he can.

 

He even goes out of his way to catch the older man’s eye during the last few formation changes in Mamacita so he can get the male’s attention.

 

He does everything.

 

But actually tell him.

 

Kyuhyun is his own worst enemy sometimes.

 

But with him being so busy now and hardly seeing his boyfriend, it only holds him back from trying to voice his need to be with Donghae.

 

Distance is creeping into the relationship and Kyuhyun is unable to stop it since it’s mainly coming from his side than Donghae’s.

 

 

 

 

The most subtle way to get someone’s attention is to use gesture.

 

When you’re constantly surrounded by cameras or a hundred people, you learn how to be discreet.

 

Kyuhyun has learnt how to get the attention he craves.

 

Before the recording starts, Kyuhyun was already sitting in place, eyes only on the one person who matters.

 

Watching as Donghae tries to wake himself up from his little power nap, Kyuhyun listens as Leeteuk assigns the rest of the group their positions, only slightly thrown off to see Kyuhyun already waiting to begin.

 

When Donghae plonks himself down in the chair beside him, Kyuhyun gets a strong douse of the male’s scent, and feels himself shift slightly, nudging the chair closer.

 

As the producer and camera guys get ready, so does Kyuhyun.

 

He wants to play.

 

As they fall into the rehearsed promotional script they had been given just an hour ago, Kyuhyun bides his time, very aware of his partner beside him.

 

It’s not often Kyuhyun is appointed a sitting position in these videos, his height making it so that he is often shoved to the back, but when he is allowed to sit – even more so to be next to Donghae – he likes to push how far he can go with his dear boyfriend.

 

Since Donghae is in ‘blank mode’ right now, it allows Kyuhyun to slowly begin.

 

He sees Donghae slowly come more perked up, and doesn’t want to see the male get overexcited as he sometimes can get in these recording sessions, Kyuhyun casually inspects the male’s sleeve, touching the gold detailing, causing Donghae to still slightly and look down too.

 

Kyuhyun keeps the pretence going, appearing just bored and fidgeting because of it.

 

Donghae buys it, and Kyuhyun steps further with wanting attention.

 

As he lightly runs the tips of two fingers over the back of Donghae’s hand, Kyuhyun totally distracts him by it because the male pre-empts his cue to show their music video and does it a few seconds too early and in the completely wrong order from the script.

 

Kyuhyun keeps his face casual, smiling a little as though he’s used to Donghae’s little mistakes, though he is smirking on the inside, pleased.

 

When they redo his part, with the other members focused on the older male, Kyuhyun wonders if Donghae has clicked onto his actions yet.

 

As they start the next segment, Kyuhyun goes further.

 

He knows Donghae has a growing habit of playing around with his fingers, especially when he’s trying hard to stay focused and not bored, but Kyuhyun also knows that his dear boyfriend likes it more when someone else touches his hands, plays with his fingers.

 

It’s not a kink. Or maybe it is. Donghae is rather fond of hand massages.

 

And by ‘fond’, Kyuhyun means it is one of Donghae’s untouched erogenous zones. 

 

And Kyuhyun knows _intimately_ how to rile the male up by his touch alone.

 

Kyuhyun knows the tricks, knows how to tease.

 

He knows that if he lightly strokes the sides of Donghae’s fingers, the tip of his fingertips, it will cause him to shudder, the tickle sensation erotic and heightened due to it being the fingers.

 

He also knows Donghae relishes in the way his hands crack, the release it brings to crack and pop your knuckles, it’s soothing for the male.

 

Kyuhyun is getting good at it, and it’s a clear sign that Donghae is becoming more and more focused on what Kyuhyun’s hands are doing and what is being done to his own.

 

Kyuhyun forces Donghae to do his own, used to it now, whereas in the past he would find the act uncomfortable with having another do it, but Donghae loves it, loves playing with people’s hands, and Kyuhyun uses this distraction to prepare both of them for what he’s got planned next.

 

He sees his boyfriend reluctantly do it, and Kyuhyun knows the male is on to him.

 

So after Donghae is done, Kyuhyun calms it down, allows Donghae to relax, to grow distracted by sheer boredom again.

 

With his hand casually resting on Donghae’s thigh, close to his hand, Kyuhyun waits, finding the right time to do it whilst everyone else is busy talking.

 

The second he tries to touch Donghae’s hand; his sly boyfriend overreacts for the camera, laughing and clapping, trying to focus on the other members than him.

 

Kyuhyun keeps his smile in place.

 

The challenge is on.

 

He succeeds in touching the male’s hand by distracting him by singing a little, and he feels the way the male tenses slightly, unnoticeable to the camera, but very noticeable to Kyuhyun as he feels Donghae press against him a little more.

 

Donghae’s thumb is all he can reach without making it too obvious to what he’s trying to do, but he knows that if he massages the tip of it, pressing and squeezing firmly, the older male will be fighting to stay focused on what is going on around them rather how good it feels.

 

The fingertip is the second-most sensitive part of your body, your tongue being the first, and the more Kyuhyun plays with Donghae’s hand, touching and stroking it, massaging the junction between thumb and finger, the more he can feel Donghae become distracted, breathing changing as he watches what Kyuhyun is doing every so often.

 

Kyuhyun can see out of the corner of his eye that Donghae is fighting it, looking everywhere but at their hands.

 

But he always looks back down, too drawn by Kyuhyun’s touch.

 

Kyuhyun almost becomes too distracted himself and has to remind himself he needs to vocally be present in this otherwise a member will call him out for being too silent.

 

Kyuhyun becomes a little _too_ distracted, already thinking of later when Donghae will corner him about his little antics, that he doesn’t pay attention to what his hand and fingers are doing to Donghae’s.

 

He only realises too late that his nail is lightly scratching the sensitive skin of the top of Donghae’s thumb, and by the time he realises, Donghae is jerking, biting back a reaction to the stimulation.

 

Kyuhyun hears a slightly ‘I’m gonna kill you’ sigh, and decides he should play it safe now that he almost caused Donghae to break on camera.

 

He gives him one last lingering touch and then pats the male’s hand with his other, signalling he’s done and engages with the recording properly for the first time since they’ve began.

 

Donghae almost sags with relief.

 

Although, Kyuhyun can’t help himself as they draw closer to the end of the recording, hugging Donghae to him when the male leans against him so that Ryeowook can be seen to demonstrate the focus point of their choreography.

 

By the time the producer shouts ‘cut’, Kyuhyun can read his boyfriend clearly.

 

The look of promised revenge sends a thrill down his spine as Donghae is hurried out by Hyukjae.

 

 

 

 

They have their own hotel rooms this time around, and Kyuhyun cannot wait for Donghae to come to him.

 

He knows the male will, his eyes have promised it all night.

 

Kyuhyun is squirming already, almost desperate for his partner to come to him.

 

His phone vibrates with a Line message, and when he sees who it’s from, Kyuhyun has to calm himself down, opening the message quickly.

**_Mine_ ** **_♥_ ** **_:_ ** _Alone?_

 

Kyuhyun types back a quick response, and then deletes it.

 

He should make him wait. Foreplay doesn’t always have to start in the bedroom.

 

After five agonising minutes, Kyuhyun finally allows himself to confirm that he is indeed alone.

 

He gets no response.

 

Kyuhyun can’t sit still.

 

He looks at what he’s wearing, plain black boxers and an expensive shirt he had stolen from Shindong sometime last year is what he’s wearing for bed, the length and softness of the material a joy to sleep in.

 

Kyuhyun looks at himself in the full length mirror.

 

He looks pretty hot.

 

Getting his glasses off the table, Kyuhyun ruffles his now dried hair with his hands, making the soft barely there waves look more ruffled and messy.

 

He breathes in slowly, hands running down his body.

 

God, he’s never been this worked up - at least not in a long time.

 

He jumps at the sharp tap at his door.

 

Kyuhyun looks through the peep hole and bites back a wave of want as he clutches at the door at seeing Donghae dressed in loose flannel jogging pants and a hoodie that is halfway zipped up, showing that he’s wearing nothing underneath.

 

Kyuhyun barely manages to open the door with control.

 

Without needing to say anything to each other, Donghae slowly enters his room, eyeing him.

 

Kyuhyun swallows, breathing come a little quicker with anticipation as he shuts the door.

 

“So-” Kyuhyun breaks off into a gasp as Donghae pushes him against the door, kissing him with a hunger Kyuhyun feels deep in his bones.

 

Moaning, Kyuhyun grabs at whatever part of Donghae he can get, kissing back as best as he can as Donghae’s hands runs up and down his body, feeling him, his touch burning him and causing him to want more.

 

As Donghae moves from his lips to kiss down the side of his neck, Kyuhyun is left to sing to the room with his pants and little gaspy moans as Donghae sucks and nibbles lightly, his hands moving behind onto Kyuhyun’s rear to press him flush against Donghae.

 

Kyuhyun rubs himself at the feeling the clear defined outline of Donghae’s hardness, whispering Donghae’s name as his hands dig into the male’s soft hair, pulling so he can get the male’s mouth back onto his.

 

As they kiss, Donghae drags Kyuhyun from the door, and both of them stumble blindly backwards, knocking into the wall and also a chair as they aim for the bed.

 

As Kyuhyun pushes him down onto the bed, he quickly crawls onto and over the male, straddling him as he unzips the male’s hoodie, mouth descending to kiss at the male’s soft and beautiful tanned skin.

 

He hears Donghae kick off his shoes, moving him slightly, and Kyuhyun licks his way up the centre of the male’s chest, hands squeezing the male’s narrow hips as he lowers his own.

 

Both gasp as Kyuhyun lightly grinds down, and Donghae’s hands return to his rear, squeezing a cheek in each hand as he presses Kyuhyun down firmer, head rising to kiss him again.

 

He feels Donghae’s hands move lower, cupping under the cheeks of his rear, slipping under the thin material of his boxers.

 

Kyuhyun pushes back into the male’s hand, moaning with approval as he feels the bite of Donghae’s blunt nails.

 

Pulling apart, Kyuhyun rakes his own down the male’s softly defined body, kissing along the trail his hand makes as Donghae hisses, arching slightly under him.

 

When he feels Donghae’s nails lightly trail down the back of his thighs, Kyuhyun moans, shuddering from the erotic tickle.

 

He pulls Donghae up by his open hoodie, kisses him the second he’s sat up as he pushes the article of clothing down the male’s arms.

 

Donghae flings it away, but before Kyuhyun can kiss him again, he carefully takes Kyuhyun’s glasses off and places them far from them, before wrapping his arms around Kyuhyun, hugging him to him as Kyuhyun threads his fingers into the male’s hair, kissing him slowly, teasing him.

 

As Kyuhyun slowly starts to move his hips, rubbing against Donghae slightly to enhance the burning ache, Donghae’s hands slip down his spine, pulling at the long oversized shirt.

 

Kyuhyun pants into the kiss at the touch of Donghae’s warm hand on his flushed skin, clutching at him as Donghae’s hands move the waistband of his boxers off his hips.

 

Kyuhyun is forced to rise onto his knees, unwillingly breaking the kiss so that Donghae can push his underwear down his thighs and over his knees, kissing Kyuhyun’s neck and collarbone that is exposed by the neckline cut in the shirt.

 

Kyuhyun pulls back, impatient as he shoves his boxers off him, kicking them off with a jerk of his legs, and grins as Donghae tugs him back, sitting him back down on his lap.

 

Kyuhyun tips the male’s chin back, stares into his eyes. “Hi.”

 

Donghae grins back, hands running up his bare thighs. “Hi.”

 

Kyuhyun kisses him softly, teeth tucking Donghae’s lower lip into his mouth so he can suckle on it a little, drawing a deep moan from his partner before releasing it.

 

Kyuhyun gasps, caught off guard as Donghae suddenly rolls them, caging Kyuhyun to the bed, his knees holding Donghae hostage as the male braces his weight onto his forearm and elbows on either side of Kyuhyun’s neck.

 

Kyuhyun laughs breathlessly, hands running down the male’s back as he wraps his legs over the male, locking him to Kyuhyun. “Gotcha ya~” he whispers.

 

Donghae nuzzles at his jaw, lips brushing, kissing his skin gently as he moves down his neck on the side he has yet to say hello to.

 

Kyuhyun whines, arching. This side of his neck is a lot more sensitive compared to the other.

 

As Donghae carefully kisses him, teasing him, Kyuhyun starts to writhe, making little sounds of pleasure as Donghae’s hand runs down the front of his body, tugging the shirt up.

 

Kyuhyun kisses him before the male can move down, one hand in his hair as his thighs squeeze Donghae’s hips, keeping him still so that he can kiss him as much as he wants.

 

Donghae pulls back with a laugh before leaning down to kiss him again before moving down the front of Kyuhyun’s throat, placing gentle kisses along his path as his hand goes back to hiking up Kyuhyun’s shirt.

 

Kyuhyun shudders slightly at the air touching his bare stomach, lifts his back up a little so it can rise further up, and Donghae hums with approval, his lips leaving him as he shifts back onto his knees to kiss down the from the bottom of his chest and down his soft stomach.

 

Kyuhyun sucks it in, and promptly releases it as Donghae bites him.

 

Kyuhyun looks down, catches Donghae’s gaze. “Habit,” he states.

 

Donghae shakes his head and Kyuhyun swallows as Donghae leaves him soft little butterfly kisses all over his soft stomach.

 

It makes Kyuhyun’s chest ache, still never used to the attention Donghae gives his ever so slightly podgy stomach and the scars he still has.

 

When Donghae blows a sudden raspberry against his hip, Kyuhyun laughs loudly, caught off guard by the tickling sensation.

 

Donghae grins down at him, and rests more of his weight onto Kyuhyun, who moans with approval, hugging him closer.

 

“Edge taken off a little?” Donghae asks, teasing him with his mouth as he denies Kyuhyun of a kiss.

 

Kyuhyun snorts at that. “No chance.”

 

Donghae kisses him, causing Kyuhyun to moan softly as they enjoy the slow sensual kiss.

 

By the time they part, Kyuhyun’s hips keep rolling up, rubbing against Donghae, causing them both to breathe hard as Donghae presses back, rubbing against him too, the material of his soft flannel pants adding more delicious friction.

 

“Pillow?” Donghae questions heavily, and Kyuhyun nods, hands clutching his face for another kiss, moaning as Donghae nips his lip before breaking it.

 

Kyuhyun sags against the mattress, watching as Donghae lifts off him slightly to reach up for where the pillows are and chucks one off to the find the lube and condom Kyuhyun had stashed under it earlier.

 

Kyuhyun’s hand slaps Donghae’s rear pointedly as Donghae settles back on him. “Get naked.”

 

Donghae gives him a look that has his pulse rate rising.

 

“We’ve done enough foreplay, don’t drag this out when we both want to fuck,” Kyuhyun whines desperately, clinging at the male to stop him from slithering down him.

 

Donghae’s expression is wicked. “Consider it payback.”

 

“I was bored?” Kyuhyun tries as Donghae easily slips from his hold.

 

Donghae laughs at that, and Kyuhyun blindly reaches up for a pillow to shove under his head.

 

Donghae gives him an amused smirk.

 

“I wanna watch,” Kyuhyun defends, cheeks warm.

 

“Of course you do,” Donghae whispers as he settles between Kyuhyun’s thighs, eyes locked on him. “Comfortable?”

 

Kyuhyun nods as he takes in an unsteady breath, anticipation filling him.

 

Donghae doesn’t go straight for his dick.

 

That would be too easy and straightforward.

 

Instead, he goes for Kyuhyun’s hand that had been lying on his stomach, and Kyuhyun swallows, arousal tugging at him as Donghae nibbles at his fingers.

 

“Not the one with the hand kink,” Kyuhyun forces out as his hearing starts to fill with the sound of his pulse.

 

“No, but you like my mouth.”

 

Kyuhyun can’t argue with that.

 

He’s truly underestimated how sensitive fingertips can be when they have a talented mouth wrapping round them.

 

Once done with his little tease, Donghae mouths over his hips, going back and forth, little nips here and there as he slowly goes lower, building the suspense for Kyuhyun as he breathes erratically, eyes locked on the male.

 

“Noooo,” Kyuhyun whines out when Donghae bypasses his aching dick and moves to kiss his inner thigh, making him even harder, the tip of him begin to leak a little as Donghae plays with him, pushing his limit.

 

When he has Kyuhyun panting, hands grabbing at his body, bed, everywhere but Donghae’s head, Donghae finally takes him into his mouth, cleaning the mess Kyuhyun’s making as he pleads for Donghae’s mouth.

 

Kyuhyun’s head drops back, neck straining as he lets out a relieved moan, one hand grabbing the male’s hair to anchor himself as he tries to calm down and not come.

 

Donghae tenderly licks him, cleaning him thoroughly, driving Kyuhyun _insane_ with need as he continues to go slow.

 

“Please,” Kyuhyun begs, voice breaking as he watches Donghae. “I-God, _Donghae_ , please!”

 

Donghae finally relents, and Kyuhyun gets what he wants.

 

His moan of satisfaction rings around the room, eyes shutting with pleasure as Donghae sucks him the way he likes it.

 

It doesn’t take long for him to reach the edge, the stimulation and foreplay before had him too riled up, and as he tries to stop Donghae, not wanting to come yet, despite how much it aches, Donghae refuses to be swayed, enjoying it just as much as Kyuhyun is.

 

Kyuhyun comes with a strangled choked cry, jerking against Donghae’s firm hold on his hips, his release being swallowed cleanly away.

 

Once spent, Kyuhyun lies boneless, a silly satisfied grin on his face.

 

Donghae grins too as he comes back up. “Better?”

 

Kyuhyun hums, tugging him close for a kiss. “Better.”

 

As they lazily kiss, Kyuhyun blindly feels for the lube and condom beside him and places it into Donghae’s hand, kissing him firmly, pointedly.

 

He feels Donghae smile again, and he nips the male’s lips, pulling back to watch Donghae shift slightly.

 

“You’re still dressed,” Kyuhyun states, his fingers running over the male’s chest.

 

“So do something about,” Donghae smirks, and Kyuhyun sits up slowly, holding onto Donghae as he shifts their positions so that Donghae is lying down with Kyuhyun back to straddling him.

 

Kyuhyun kisses his way down the male’s chest, his hands pulling down the male’s jogging pants and chucking them off blindly behind him.

 

As he goes to remove his own shirt, Donghae stops him.

 

“Leave it on,” the male whispers, and Kyuhyun raises an eyebrow.

 

Kyuhyun watches as Donghae leans up to slightly tug his shirt so that the neckline can fall over his slim shoulder, baring skin.

 

“Perfect,” Donghae murmurs, settling back down.

 

Kyuhyun runs his hands up the male’s legs, over his thighs, as he crawls. “I have an idea.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Hmm,” Kyuhyun hums, smirking as he lowers himself so he’s lying down, perched up on his elbows. “I want to mark you.”

 

“Nothing new there,” Donghae teases.

 

“Only, I want you to tell me where you want my marks.”

 

Donghae breathes out in a rush, not expecting that.

 

Kyuhyun rests his cheek against the male’s thigh, and strokes him firmly, to relieve some of the ache he’s no doubt feeling.

 

Donghae has always had better self control, he can remain hard for ages.

 

“I’ll tell you as long as I can do the same back.”

 

Kyuhyun smirks. “Deal.”

 

“Right where your cheek is,” Donghae breathes out, eyes dark with lust. “Mark me.”

 

Kyuhyun slowly moves his face, kisses the skin, and with keeping eye contact, he parts his lips, and begins to leave his mark.

 

As Donghae directs him, Kyuhyun gradually marks him in the areas that won’t be exposed so easily.

 

Kyuhyun hadn’t expected it to rile Donghae up so much, but it did, and now the male was desperate for him, his gentle fingers already preparing him as he leaves his own marks on Kyuhyun’s chest, the shirt tugged down enough that it will probably stretch, somewhere that will never be seen.

 

As Kyuhyun rocks back on the male’s fingers, he yanks the male up from a deep hickey and kisses him, his other hand trying to direct Donghae’s hand to move faster inside him, needing it.

 

Donghae breaks his hold and reaches for the condom, trying to hurry the best he can as Kyuhyun grabs him, kissing every inch of him he could get his lips on.

 

When Kyuhyun feels Donghae’s slightly slick hand hold his hip steady, the other guiding him to Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun breaks the kiss, hands planted on either side of Donghae’s head, and arches, pushing back with a soundless moan.

 

Donghae’s girth always gets to him, always makes him feel so full, and Kyuhyun makes an almost delirious sound as he breathes harshly, trying to calm down as Donghae guides his hips, holding him steady as both of them try to catch their breath.

 

Leaning down to kiss Donghae, Kyuhyun holds onto his face as he slowly lifts, whimpering almost from the delicious tingling pleasure he gets, and Donghae’s hands on his hips move down to the back of his thighs, supporting him as Kyuhyun begins a rhythm, their kiss steadily breaking and starting as Kyuhyun begins to make little panting sounds.

 

“Oh fuck,” Kyuhyun moans, hands gripping Donghae’s chest, nails digging in slightly as he moves faster, pushing Donghae deeper inside him and jerking as he brushes against his sweet spot.

 

Donghae watches him, eyes half-lidded with pleasure and affection as he watches Kyuhyun fuck himself, alternating from riding him with fast short bursts to a lazy and agonising slide that makes Donghae’s hiss, gripping him harder as Kyuhyun teases them both.

 

When Kyuhyun begins to tire, thighs beginning to cramp, and a new form of desperate need robs him of all coherency, Donghae rolls them over, intent on giving Kyuhyun what he wants as he pleads for Donghae to fuck him.

 

Kyuhyun almost tears up from the loss as Donghae slips out of him in the process, and grabs for the male’s erection to guide him back to where he needs him.

 

But Donghae has other ideas.

 

“Please,” Kyuhyun pants into the kiss Donghae’s giving him, the male’s hand covering Kyuhyun’s, preventing him from getting what he wants. “I can’t, I can’t - I need it, please, Hae, please!”

 

Donghae rests all of his weight onto his left elbow and forearm, watching his boyfriend come undone from pleasure as he plays with Kyuhyun’s twitching hole by running the head of his cock over it and around it.

 

Kyuhyun starts to shake, head flung back as he begins to cuss, the sound of his sensual voice broken to Donghae’s torture.

 

As Kyuhyun’s cussing becomes crudely directed to Donghae, Donghae pushes in without giving him any notice, and Kyuhyun’s cusses break off into sounds of elated praise as his hands grab Donghae’s rear, pressing him flush to him, keeping him there as Kyuhyun rocks his hips up to him.

 

“So good,” Kyuhyun whines as Donghae gasps, the small teasing rocking making his balls tighten, the stimulation paired with the feeling of Kyuhyun’s tight walls has him breathing in deeply, trying to find that control to not come right then and there.

 

When Kyuhyun is done with his teasing, hands moving up Donghae’s sides, Donghae pulls up to grab them before pinning them to the bed, being careful not to hurt Kyuhyun’s hands with his weight as he starts the thrust with deep slow strokes that has Kyuhyun’s eyes rolling to the back of his head, crying out as his nails dig into the back of Donghae’s hands as he holds them.

 

Donghae starts to fuck Kyuhyun earnestly, their playing done now, the sounds of the bed starting to add to the sounds their pleasure and fucking.

 

Now it’s about giving each other the release they need, and with the way Kyuhyun is leaking, he knows his partner is close, his eyes fixed on Donghae’s face, mouth parted as he barely breathes, the pleasure too much for him, and yet, not enough at all, wanting more and more.

 

Kyuhyun groans out deeply as Donghae drops to rest down against him slightly, his free hand moving into Donghae’s hair to hold him close as Donghae’s hand slips between them to add more stimulation for Kyuhyun, to push him closer to his release.

 

Kyuhyun yanks him into a bruising kiss, hips jerking against Donghae as both pant and gasp as they get closer and closer until Donghae drops his head, burying it against Kyuhyun’s neck as Kyuhyun begins to come, his cry of release turning into a choked sound as Donghae marks his neck, the last place he wanted to leave his mark as he comes from the Kyuhyun’s tightness.

 

As he pants, jerking against Kyuhyun as he finishes into the condom, Kyuhyun moans softly, his hand running up and down his back as he eases Donghae to him properly, hugging the exhausted male as his orgasm finishes.

 

Donghae’s breathing is laboured as he presses soft kisses to and around Kyuhyun’s neck and jaw, before Kyuhyun leans down to kiss him properly, both of them too drained to move, but not to stop showing affection to each other has their heart rate slows, calming down.

 

As Donghae shifts, pulling his soft cock from Kyuhyun and dealing with the condom as he drops it to the side of the bed, Kyuhyun rolls to him, snuggling to his chest, intertwining their legs as he kisses Donghae’s sweat from his chest.

 

Donghae presses a kiss to his temple, running his hands over Kyuhyun’s body in a carefree manner as they both savour the moment.

 

“I really need to take this shirt off now,” Kyuhyun mumbles against his chest, his nuzzling continuing as he speaks. “It’s filthy and sticking to me.”

 

Donghae gently pulls the shirt up, and once he’s tugged it off Kyuhyun unhelpful body, Kyuhyun burrows closer, humming.

 

“Better,” he says sleepily as he slips a leg over Donghae’s hip, hugging him closer.

 

Donghae breathes in Kyuhyun’s scent, the smell of sex too, and tightens his hold, his own breathing slowing as he begins to fall asleep.

 

Both fall asleep, holding each other tightly as they can.

 

 

 

 

Donghae smirks behind the rim of his water bottle as Kyuhyun directs his glare at him, head angled slightly so the makeup artist can layer the concealer and powder to cover the hickey that Donghae had left last night.

 

Donghae likes to play too, even though it will mean Kyuhyun will bitch at him later for leaving it in such an obvious place; Donghae knows the male will touch it, look at it constantly with a smile on his face.

 

Just like Kyuhyun knows his kinks, ways of attracting his attention, Donghae knows his beloved boyfriend’s too.

 

He also knows Kyuhyun’s ways of keeping him close without having to say it.

 

He stands, and the makeup artist gives him an amused smile as she moves so that he can have a private moment with his glaring partner.

 

“You’ll get wrinkles,” Donghae teases, whispering it into Kyuhyun’s ear as he stands behind him.

 

“Like you?”

 

Donghae gently bites his ear lobe, causing Kyuhyun’s breath to hitch, his eyes widening a fraction as he watches Donghae in the mirror.

 

Donghae nuzzles his nose against the softness of his ear, eyes locked with Kyuhyun’s. “Would you like a drink?” he whispers.

 

Kyuhyun’s face turns red, but his face shows shy glee as he bites his lip, looking away.

 

Donghae grins, finding his boyfriend so adorably cute, and kisses his temple.

 

Before he can move back, Kyuhyun turns, grabs the collar of his costume, and brings him close for a slow chaste kiss.

 

“Bring me some water?” Kyuhyun whispers against his lips, not letting him go yet.

 

Donghae nods as he kisses him softly before pulling back and allowing the waiting makeup artist to get on with her work.

 

Before he leaves properly, he surprises them both by giving Kyuhyun another quick kiss, the sound of it echoing in the dressing room, and Donghae dodges the male’s shy flustered slap as their makeup artist lets out a small laugh.

 

Sometimes, ‘I love you’ can be said in totally different ways, or without needing to be said at all.

 

 

 

 


End file.
